A Sister's Love
by Khayla
Summary: AU Instead of being an only child, Harry has a twin sister. But how will she react when suddenly, she receives new powers and is warned of Harry's coming death? Based after 5th book, RH


A/N Hi people, okay this is my first Harry Potter fic, I've been trying to write one for a while now, but I couldn't come up with any ideas that I could actually stick with, but I finally got one, so here it is! Ta da! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please review at the end and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, the characters and the whole world of wizards belong to the great and mighty J.K Rowling. I just own Hayley and the storyline. Now that that's taken care of, onwards with the story!  
  
Harry woke up suddenly, his eyes snapping open like he had just been slapped. He was breathing hard and his over-sized pajamas were sticking to his sweat-covered chest. What he had been dreaming about, he couldn't remember, but he could still feel the left-over feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He sat up, feeling around for his glasses in the darkness that filled his room in Number 4, Privet Drive. As he felt around the blankets, knowing they would probably be under there somewhere, considering he had fallen asleep with them on, his hands came across someone's head, and though he quickly pulled his hand back, he heard grunting coming from somewhere under the blankets.  
  
"Sorry," Harry muttered, putting on his glasses.  
  
"Harry," the person next to him whined, "what in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep," he whispered, not wanting to alarm her.  
  
The girl sat up. "You too, huh?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah. Can't remember anything though, all I know is that it scares me out of my wits."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
They both sat in silence for a while, watching little dust particles floating around the room, shining in the slight moonlight that shone through the window.  
  
"Hayley?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does it scare you? This whole thing with Voldemort coming back? Being out in the open and all?" Harry asked unsurely.  
  
"'Course it does. Just thinking about him being out there, gathering power, killing people, it drives me nuts," Hayley replied.  
  
Harry shivered a bit. Knowing that his fearless sister was scared frightened him even more.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we have to let it control us," Hayley continued. "That's what true fear really is. When you give in to it, let it dominate your thoughts, your action. We cant let that happen. It's the only way we can fight this for now."  
  
Harry sighed again. "You're right. I just wish I knew what was going on. It's driving me crazy, not knowing what's happening. I still cant believe they wont tell us anything. If Sirius was still-"Harry started, but he cut himself off as he felt his eyes starting to brim with tears at the mere mention of Sirius's name. It had been 2 months still Sirius's death, and neither of the Potters had really accepted it.  
  
Hayley looked down at the bed sheets, her own eyes starting to feel wet. She never cried. Never. Sirius was the only thing she had ever cried over. And even though she knew Sirius wasn't coming back, she still couldn't move on.  
  
Silence followed as the Potter siblings thought about their godfather, trying to ignore the fact that Sirius wasn't there anymore.  
  
"We better go back to sleep," Harry whispered after a while.  
  
"Yeah. Right," Hayley replied, wiping away a single tear that was rolling down her cheek.  
  
Harry took off his glasses again, this time pacing them safely onto the bedside table next to Quidditch Through the Ages, which he had been re- reading for the hundredth time. Hayley, however, was leaning more towards fiction books, trying to block away the reality they lived in and get sucked into a different world. Most of the time it worked, but lately, there was nothing she could do to wipe a way the feeling that something was going to happen, or already happening.  
  
The Potters slumped back under the covers, both edging towards their respective side of the bed they had to share while at the Dursley's. It was better than the closet under the stairs, though. Try fitting two teenagers in a broom cupboard. Not easy.  
  
Soon after they had bid each other good night, the sound of Harry's slow, heavy breathy filled the room. Hayley, however, still laid wide awake, listening to her brother's breathing, thoughts filling her head.  
  
She thought of the dream. The reoccurring dream that kept popping up when she least expected it, sending her in a crazy whirlpool of fear and anger. Harry had the dream too, she knew it, but he didn't remember anything.  
  
She did. And every time it happened, she went through the same thought process. How? Why? When? And every time, she came up with the same answers. She knew it couldn't be avoided, that it would happen eventually. For some reason, she was sure none of it was just a dream. It all seemed so real, how could it?  
  
Just when the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon, Hayley finally fell asleep, thoughts of her brother's foretold death still running around in her head.  
  
A/N I thought this might be a good place to stop! So, what did you think? Please review and let me know, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! 


End file.
